


For you to be happy

by milkxtea



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, eliott is a soft bitch, i needed some soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkxtea/pseuds/milkxtea
Summary: Christmas is the best time to do something you have been dreaming of for years, isn't it?Eliott thought so too.or the fic where Eliott tries his best not to pass out in front of his crush.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	For you to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> hi diamonds,  
> long time no see lmao  
> Here is a small gift from me but I hope you will like it anyway.  
> Special thank you to my stranger not danger for dealing with my struggles, I own you  
> Enjoy and see you soon c:

Eliott loved Christmas. The whole atmosphere of lights thrown at every tree, decorations set outside almost every house, and Christmas songs. Oh boy, he loved them and when it was time for the calendar's pages to be switched to November, Eliott was already listening to them. Yes, he was this annoying type of person, who was listening to Wham already in November. 

He has loved Christmas since he could remember and it was his family thing. Everyone loved it and it wasn't a shock considering they all were really close. During Christmas, his whole family was coming from different parts of the country and stayed at his parent's house, since it was pretty big. Actually, it was humongous, yet Eliott preferred to call it- a pretty big one. 

Yes, his parents were rich. Yes, he was attending a private high school with uniforms and other shit. No, he wasn't spoiled or he wasn't the part of typical rich and bitchy teens from his school. Mostly because he had made friends much before going to school, on the playground where his mom or older sister used to take him. He already had a group of friends and he didn't feel any need to fit into school life. 

He had three siblings and he was the middle one, which most people considered as the worst 'position', yet Eliott loved it. When he was much younger it was Manon's and his responsibility to take care of the younger. They even created special unity for themselves, which made them feel special and grown-up. Even if she was 4 years older, they created a perfect duo. It couldn't be said about Eliott's younger brother. Chris was 6 years younger than Eliott and the difference was a chasm for them, making it difficult to get along. If there was something they had to do together, the argument was unavoidable, still, they got each other's backs every time it was needed. 

Finally, three years ago the Demaury family gained another member of their family.

One day their parents announced a family meeting, which meant either troubles or holidays. Earlier, Manon, Eliott, and Chris gathered in Manon's room trying to predict and debate about the potential topic of the later family meeting. None of them guessed. 

One month their parents walked into the home, with a 2 years old boy sleeping in their arms. This was the moment when Eliott and his sibling gained a little brother who stole everyone's heart the moment they saw him. Billy was everyone's favorite and he would be yours right after your first conversation with him.

That was the reason Eliott loved Christmas. Not because of the presents, lights, songs, but because of the family. It was rare for them to make everyone gather and meet at the same time, yet it was happening during Christmas. Once a year they were a big family. 

In two days his grandparents and the cousins were about to come home, so of course, his mother was going crazy about cleaning their home, and you can figure out that keeping this house clean was a challenge. The only good thing was that there were many people to help with cleaning. Manon came from a colleague one week before Christmas to help with preparations and even Billy tried his best to be a help. 

Eliott whined following his mother through the Christmas market. Even if he loved the aura of this holiday, he didn't really want to be there, which clearly was the reason behind his grimace. It was freezing and walking among crowds of people was the last thing he wanted to do. Especially with Billy on his side. He loved his brother, but he was just a kid, who had to approach every booth with toys, hot chocolate, or sweets. And Eliott didn't want to.

"Eli, you are walking too slow" a little boy pulled his hand trying to catch up with the woman who was a few steps ahead.

"I would walk faster if I had any feeling in my feet, buddy" Eliott sighed allowing Billy to pull him forward.

The boy rolled his eyes looking up at him "Mummy told you to put on overshoes. Don't be a whiner"

Eliott sighed again, knowing he was right. He glanced at his sneakers and cursed at himself in his head for putting them on. The truth was, he hated wearing overshoes, considering them the most awful existing shoes. Still, they were pretty warm, awful shoes. 

"Boys I have to buy some ham and maybe I will manage to buy this delicious bread that you all love" The woman approached them showing the booth with meat in a distance. 

Eliott nodded and let Billy's hand go, pushing him slightly in their mum's direction.

The woman frowned with a sigh "Eliott please" 

If you think, the reason for him being here was to accompany his mother or to have fun... well, no. Billy really wanted to go, and as it was said earlier, he was just a kid wanting to see every toy and eat every chocolate. His mother asked Chris to go with her and took care of Billy so she could focus on the actual shopping, not being slowed down. Obviously, Chris couldn't go, finding an excuse in some school project he had to do during Christmas. Bullshit. Eliott didn't have any excuse and even if he had, there is one thing you must know- he was terrible at lying. 

"Fine" He muttered grabbing the younger's hand again.

"Do you need money?" 

Eliott shook his head. "I have enough... I hope" The brunet glanced at Billy, who was already looking around, for sure searching for a booth where Eliott would spend all of his money since he couldn't say no to him.

The woman took her wallet out from a purse and after grabbing a few dollars she passed it to the brunet.

"Mum-"

"Oh take it and don't whine" She rolled her eyes and shook her hand with money, rushing him.

Eliott hesitated but seeing the impatience, he took it and hid it in his jeans pocket.

Even if his parents were rich, Eliott didn't like to take advantage of it. He even found a job at the video store in the city center, so he could earn and spend his own money. 

"I will call you when I'm done, okay? Watch him and don't buy him too much chocolate. You remember the last year..."

Eliott chuckled nodding. Of course, he remembered. There is a reason behind not taking his father to the Christmas market. Last year he couldn't resist Billy and he let him consume the amount of chocolate that kept the little one awake and crazy for way too long. 

When the woman disappeared, Eliott looked down at his brother who was already staring at him. 

"So, what do you want to do?" Eliott asked fixing the grip around the little's hand.

The boy shrugged shyly dropping his eyes on boots.

"Billy, I don't want to play cat and mouse. If there is something you want to do, then tell me" Eliott breathed out using his other hand to poke the kid's nose with his finger. 

"I saw Santa... maybe we could go there?" 

Eliott sighed heavily seeing his puppy eyes and a pout. 

_ Fuck _ . 

"Okay, let's go" He muttered and couldn't resist a smile when Billy screamed and pulled him to, what had to be, where Santa was.

When they reached the place Eliott cried seeing the queue. 

"Are you even sure it is the real Santa?" Eliott asked looking down at him "I think the real one is on the North Pole and this one is just pretending" 

Billy frowned and hit Eliott's stomach with his fluffy glove "Of course he is the real one, just look at him"

Eliott's eyes followed the younger's and when it reached the fat man in a red outfit, he wriggled his nose. 

"Okay, as you want to... but we won't have time to buy toys and other things if we stay here..." Eliott trailed off, hoping it would be a good reason for Billy to change his mind.

The boy shook his head. "Santa will bring me toys"

"Sure" Eliott muttered quietly enough for his brother to not hear. 

The queue was moving really slow, which annoyed Eliott to his limits. Since he was standing in one place for a longer time, he was sure his feet became the ice. He glanced at Billy, who was picking through people, from time to time to see Santa, who seemed to be closer and closer. 

"What are you going to wish for?" Eliott asked trying to distract himself.

"I can't tell you-"

"Of course you can. We have no secrets, remember?" 

Billy rolled his eyes, biting his lips "But it is about you"

Eliott frowned "What? What about me?" He chuckled.

The boy shrugged and Eliott kneeled down, facing the child. 

"I'm listening... what about me" He smiled softly fixing Billy's hat and waved the pigtails hanging from it. 

Billy hit the brunet's hands, pulling them away from his hat "You will mess them up" He snorted with a pout.

"I will unless you tell me" Eliott moved his eyebrows up and down smiling softly. 

"I wanted to wish for you to be happy"

Eliott gasped speechless, watching his brother. He expected him to ask for an Xbox or anything material. 

"I'm happy buddy. What are you talking about?" He asked and smiled gently as an assurance. 

The kid shrugged "You are not"

Eliott sighed and stroke Billy's cheek with his fingers. "I really am. I can't be unhappy with such a cool brother huh?" He smirked.

Billy blushed trying hard not to smile. "You promise?" 

"I promise" Eliott assured even though he hesitated for a while. 

Billy took off his glove and stretched his little finger out. The brunet rolled his eyes with a laugh and laced their fingers together. 

Basically, he didn't lie. 

"Then you have to wish for something else. Better hurry up, it's your turn soon"

Billy smiled and nodded "I will ask for a firetruck then"

Eliott laughed loudly and helped him put his glove back before standing up. He glanced again at the little boy and smiled softly feeling his heart warm up. Billy was a blessing and Eliott hasn't been more glad of anything in his life as much as he was of this little bean. 

"Eliott?" The brunet heard and quickly turned around to see Yann. 

"Yann! Hey man" Eliott smiled widely and when the boy approached him, they fist-bumped. 

"Hi, Hey Billy bean" Yann said with a smile and fist-bumped the kid who got too eager to do it. 

"Hi Yann" He answered with a smile. "Look, I'm going to meet Santa" Billy pointed at the man stepping excitedly from one foot to another.

He loved all of Eliott's friends and he was always happy to meet any of them, but it didn't happen often, since Eliott didn't bring his friends home. He didn't want them to think he was boasting about his house or his parents' money.

Yann laughed nodding "Yeah, how cool is that huh? I'm jealous" He said seriously pouting and Billy straightened up proudly. "You didn't say you were coming here" Yann added, this time looking at the brunet.

Eliott shrugged "I didn't know either" he sighed and glanced at the kid, who came back to staring at Santa.

"Oh yeah... I got it" Yann chuckled understandably.

Eliott looked around and behind Yann as if he was searching for someone. There was no one. 

"Anyway," The friend said again "We have a booth with guys back there" He added and pointed at something in a distance "You could come when you will be done. Hot chocolate, tea, waffles" 

_ Guys _ . 

Eliott felt a little dizzy and cleared his throat.

"Yes! Hot chocolate! Eli please!" Billy wailed pulling his arm to bring the older's attention.

"Yeah, sure" Eliott answered after a while and smiled at his friend, who did the same. 

"Awesome... cool dude. So we are standing next to this big snowman. Text me if you have any troubles" Yann added quickly and pat Eliott's arm. "Cool. I have to run back... See you later then" He called and Eliott just waved at him. 

When he was alone he sighed heavily rubbing his eyes. 

_ Fuck _ .

"Are you okay Eli?" Billy asked and Eliott smiled, putting his hand in the jacket's pocket. 

"I'm okay buddy-"

"Don't you want hot chocolate?" 

The brunet laughed seeing the worry on the kid's face.

"Chocolate is fine, don't worry" Eliott said and slightly pulled one of the pigtails. 

Billy groaned and pushed Eliott's hand looking away. 

Eliott lost his smile as soon as he was sure Billy wasn't looking. His heartbeat went faster as he was looking around, focusing for a longer time in a direction that Yann showed him. 

The only thing that forced him to look away was Billy who pulled him forward. When Eliott looked, he found out they were the first ones in the line, which meant they would be done in a while. He swallowed his saliva stepping from one foot to another. 

"Don't be a pussy" He muttered under his nose.

"What?" Billy asked looking up at him.

"Nothing buddy. I was talking to myself" He smiled and seeing that it was his turn, Eliott pointed with his head at Santa, showing Billy he should go.

Billy smiled widely and second after he was already sitting on Santa's lap.

Eliott's thoughts were spinning around one topic, making it difficult to focus on whatever Billy was saying to Santa. He was already stressing out, feeling like fainting any second. 

He was watching the kid who was smiling brightly listening to what the man was telling him, nodding after every word. 

Eliott was jealous of the age Billy was at. The only problem he had was whether to eat Lucky Charms or Reese's' puffs for his breakfast. 

He smiled and nodded gently when he saw the kid glancing at him as an assurance that he was still waiting for him. Billy nodded one more time and before jumping off, he had hugged Santa. When he approached Eliott, he quickly grabbed his hand and smiled widely.

"How was it?" 

"Awesome! He is so cool Eli, you have to meet him next year" Billy exclaimed excitedly jumping while walking next to Eliott, who just chuckled.

"Are you sure you want hot chocolate?" Eliott asked, hoping he would change his mind.

"Yes. I always want hot chocolate"

Eliott groaned "Of course" 

Maybe it was awful, but Eliott couldn't focus on Billy who was talking about his meeting with Santa. The brunet was looking around, watching every booth they were passing, making sure he wouldn't miss the one. Even if he was "making sure" it wouldn't happen, he hoped for it.

"Eliott!" He closed tightly his eyes, hearing Yann behind him. 

"Fuck" He whispered. 

Feeling a squeeze, the brunet looked down and saw Billy who was standing with a serious frown. 

"Sorry" Eliott said and smiled unsurely, already feeling bad for cursing around his brother. 

Billy pulled him and when Eliott turned around it was like a wave of cold water was splashed right onto his face. Seconds later, even if he was freezing, he felt a warm stream flooding his body from inside and a gulp forming in his throat.

"Eli... move" Billy hissed quietly, trying to pull Eliott's arm much harder. 

The brunet shook his head and approached the booth. 

"You came man. Cool!" Yann said as he was already preparing a hot tea for someone standing next to Eliott.

"Oh, hi Eliott" He heard and he could feel his heart jump, trying to escape his chest and throw itself at the place, where it has been belonging for he didn't even not how long.

"Lucas... hi" Eliott said and smiled, gently squeezing Billy's hand. 

"You will squish it Eli!" The boy screamed trying to tear his hand out of the older's grip.

Eliott looked at him loosening the embrace right away. "Sorry buddy"

When he looked back at Lucas, he was not looking at him anymore, cleaning one of the tabletops, which separated them.

"So, what I can get you?" Lucas asked with a soft smile, leaning his hands against the table, looking at the brunet.

_ You _ . 

"Hot chocolate!" Billy exclaimed happily throwing his hands up "Yann said you had some" 

"We do" Lucas snickered looking down at the boy. "The same for you?" 

The moment he looked back at Eliott, the brunet was ready to pass out. He just nodded and cleared his throat looking away. 

He fell for Lucas a long time ago. He had met him through Yann. Lucas was going to school with Yann, and one time, two years ago, when his friend took him to the skatepark, Eliott met his friends. He met Idriss, Sofiane, Arthur and obviously... Lucas.

Lucas.

The most beautiful, handsome, funny, and cute guy he had ever met or seen. It didn't take him long to fell for him and now it has been almost two years of him going crazy every time he was seeing the boy, not to mention meeting him. Every look, every touch, even every thought of him made Eliott's heart stop and then beat as it has never done before. It was his secret, his and Yann's, who was now smirking under his nose. 

_ Little bastard. _

Even if he knew, Eliott was sure he wouldn't say anything to Lucas. He was sure since he knew one of the biggest secrets of Yann which was his crush on Emma. Secret for a secret. 

When Lucas was preparing their chocolates, Eliott observed him carefully, focusing on every part of his body- separately. 

He was tiny and Eliott could say that it was the best thing about him, but it would be a lie. There was not only one thing, which made Lucas so perfect. His messy hair, which always could be seen through the crowd, even if he was the shortest among everyone. His little, cute mole on his neck. His eyes, which have always made Eliott think of an ocean and sky. His lips which Eliott wanted to kiss so bad that it hurt him. His body, which Eliott begged, every time he was close to him, to touch. His ass... His nose, which wrinkled every time he wasn't able to reach or understand something. His grimace, which he always made while falling off the skateboard or even now when he spilled a little bit of chocolate. The sweater he had always worn, no matter what occasion was, and sneakers which everyone hated. Everyone except Eliott, who, even when he didn't like them at all, said they were cool. Obviously, later he had to listen to Lucas talking about the store where he had bought them- just in case Eliott wanted to buy the same ones. The truth was, Eliott would go if Lucas asked him, whether he wanted to go and buy them together. He would wear those shoes everywhere. 

Some time ago the feeling started to be unbearable, the same as spending time around Lucas. Eliott was tired of pretending that this boy did nothing to him. He did everything to him and every touch or look sent by Lucas, was making Eliott one step closer to just fuck everything and press him against the wall and kiss. So naturally, he stopped going out so often with Yann to the skate park or at their parties, but he was sure Lucas didn't notice. 

"You have ditched a lot of parties recently" Lucas said, still being focused on putting whipped cream on one of the chocolate. 

_ Well, he did notice. _

Eliott hummed and seeing that Billy was standing on tiptoes to be able to see what Lucas was doing, he lifted him and sat on the edge of the top. 

Lucas glanced at them and smiled softly at Billy who watched carefully.

"Why?"

Eliott had no idea what to say. 

"It's Christmas... family time, you know" He said holding Billy so he wouldn't fall.

"Mhm" Lucas muttered seemingly not believing this. "I didn't know you have a little brother" he added.

"Well, I have" Eliott said and felt a warm drizzle when Lucas giggled looking at him.

"Yeah... I see that" 

_ Idiot _ . 

Lucas turned to face them and passed a cup to Billy. "Here you go. It's hot tho, so be careful" Lucas warned and winked at him.

Billy smiled widely and looked at Eliott. "He is at pictures in your room!" 

The brunet felt his cheeks burning. 

He cleared his throat, forcing quiet laughter. "Yeah, buddy. Together with Yann and guys" He said and pinched his back as a warning.

Billy turned his head to frown angrily at Eliott, who just pointed at his cup.

"Drink" 

When he looked up at Lucas, he was holding his laugh, making chocolate for Eliott.

"Whipped cream?" He asked glancing at the brunet who, again, couldn't take his eyes off the other boy.

Eliott hummed, nodding when Lucas glanced at him searching for any answer.

He nodded in acknowledgment continuing the preparation.

"Hey, buddy" Yann broke in, approaching them. "Maybe you want to see my workplace hm?" He asked Billy, who immediately raised his head with a wide smile.

"Can I go? Eli, please" He whined.

Eliott sighed and nodded "But don't break anything Billy, please" He muttered and smiled hearing a quiet squeak. 

Yann smirked at Eliott and stretched his arms to lift Billy from the top and dragged him behind the counter. 

_ I will kill him someday. _

Eliott cleared his throat and leaned against the top, looking around, doing everything to not look at Lucas.

"One hot choco for the big brother" Lucas announced putting the cut in front of Eliott. 

The brunet smiled at him and took the cup. "Thanks... How much?" He asked looking around to find any menu, or just any signs telling him the price. 

"Nah, my treat" Lucas waved his hand standing in front of Eliott. 

He chuckled and nodded with a smile. "Okay, thanks" 

"He's cute," Lucas said pointing with his head at Billy, who was looking at every corner of the booth asking Yann about what everything was for. 

"Yeah, if he doesn't eat too much sugar" He muttered and raised the cup, blowing on it to make it cool enough to drink. 

Lucas laughed and Eliott had to smile at this. If he could listen to one sound for the rest of his life, he would pick Lucas's laughter. 

"What?" Lucas asked with a smile and it was the moment when Eliott figured out he has been staring for too long. 

He shook his head "Nothing" 

Lucas frowned, yet a nod came after that. 

_ Talk _ .

"You don't seem to be busy" Eliott decided to speak after a longer moment of awkward silence. 

The shorter boy nodded with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, those assholes, two booths away are stealing our clients" He puffed shrugging. 

"Say that to Billy and he will figure things out" Eliott snickered, making Lucas do the same. "I wish I was kidding tho, he's cute, but he can be pretty mischievous as well" Eliott added more seriously taking a little sip of his drink. 

"Noted" Lucas raised his one finger and rested his hands on the tabletop. 

It was the best hot chocolate he had ever drunk. The fact that Lucas had prepared it, had nothing to do with his, extremely objective, opinion.

"What are you raising money for?" Eliott asked.

It was a tradition that most of the booths were supporting some charities giving all of the earned money to them. 

"The orphanage. They need toys, some supplies, these kinds of things, you know" Lucas explained not looking at Eliott.

The brunet couldn't decide if he wanted him to look or not. 

_ Look at me, please.  _

_ I'm pathetic. _

When Lucas did that after a while, Eliott smiled softly, feeling his heart beating faster, as soon as Lucas did the same. 

_ Fuck, that smile. _

_ What now? _

_ Shit.  _

"So" Lucas cleared his throat, switching the foot he was standing at. "Christmas party... we hope you didn't plan on ditching this one" Lucas said and laughed, but Eliott could tell it was something odd about the way he did that. 

It wasn't the laughter. 

"Actually, I don't know... My family is coming to the town soon, so yeah-"

"It is one night Eli" Lucas grumbled rolling his eyes.

_ Eli _ .

He sighed, nodding "Okay... I will think about it"

Lucas looked at him and then dropped his gaze at the tabletop. "Everybody would be happy if you came" 

Everybody?

Eliott chortled "It is a small exaggeration"

A shrug came as an answer after which Lucas switched his legs once again. 

"I don't think it is. I would be happy for sure" He said and when Eliott's eyes got bigger, Lucas couched quietly. "And Yann, and others too. Everybody would be" He added quickly.

Even if Eliott knew there was nothing behind it, he had to smile. Even if as a friend, Lucas wanted him to go. And if Lucas wanted him to do something, it was obvious he would do it. 

"Okay... then if everybody is going to be happy... I will come" Eliott said and Lucas raised his eyes to look at the brunet.

They both shared soft smiles, but the difference was, Eliott was barely holding a grin, feeling his heart beating faster once again during his visit at the booth. 

_ This guy will kill me someday _ . 

"Cool" Lucas said quietly and Eliott imagined, no, he saw Lucas biting his lower lip. He definitely did it. 

Eliott immediately felt hot air blowing onto his face and for sure, it wasn't the steam from the chocolate. 

"Cool" He muttered back, his eyes not leaving Lucas'.

"Eli! Look" A quiet scream forced him to look away, even if he hesitated for a while. 

It was Lucas who broke the eye's contact and looked at Billy.

Eliott expelled a heavy, yet silent sigh and followed Lucas' gaze.

He chuckled seeing his brother proudly pouring the milk into the cup, while of course, it was actually holding the jug.

"Great job, buddy," He said with a smile. "Come here and drink your chocolate" 

The kid whined and walked to Lucas who helped him come back to his previous position. 

"It is not hot anymore" Billy grimaced after taking a sip of the drink.

Eliott shrugged "You could not leave it here. Drink it now before it will turn cold"

Billy didn't seem to be happy about that, yet Eliott didn't really care about that. He looked at Lucas again and seeing him talking to another client, his smile faded right away. 

Yann came closer and leaned against the tabletop "How did it go?" He asked quietly.

Eliott shrugged frowning at him "That was unnecessary dude" He sighed

"Can you stop being a pussy and put a little more effort into this?" 

"Fuck off, how are things between you and Emma?"

"We were talking about you, don't dare to change the subject" Yann warned, raising his finger at Eliott, who rolled his eyes.

"I won't make anything, it would be embarrassing" Eliott muttered watching Billy drinking his chocolate. "What if he hates me?"

"You barely go out with us anyway, so theoretically nothing will change" Yann said, jerking his shoulders in a shrug.

Eliott gasped and opened his mouth just to close it right after.

"I get what you mean" He just mumbled after a while.

"Exactly" His friend agreed, straightening up. "I see you at the party and don't forget to bring your balls" 

"You are the definition of an asshole, you know?" Eliott snorted and seeing that his brother finished his chocolate, he put him down on the floor.

Yann blew him a kiss with a smirk. "Whatever" 

"Are you leaving?" Lucas stood behind Yann, looking at Eliott with his eyebrows raised.

The brunet nodded grabbing Billy's hand. "Yeah, I have to find my mum"

"Okay" Lucas nodded, wrapping the arm around Yann's neck. "So... you are coming, right?" He asked right after.

Seeing this sight, Eliott smiled softly and nodded.

"Great" Lucas grinned patting Yann's shoulder "You don't have to bring anything" 

Before Eliott managed to say anything, Billy decided to help him.

"He will bring his balls! Don't worry" He screamed standing on tiptoes to pick through the tabletop to see Lucas. Eliott pulled him closer to his body, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Yann chuckled and Lucas frowned his eyes drifting between Yann and Eliott.

"Yeah... Bye" The brunet said quickly and smiled softly before leaving, pulling Billy with himself.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Billy asked softly when Eliott took his hand away from his lips.

"Yes... I mean no. You didn't do anything wrong buddy" He smiled at him and stroked his cheek. 

He was just a kid, he didn't know and Eliott couldn't blame anything on him. 

"Eliott!" 

As soon as he walked through the doors, Emma threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi" He laughed and hugged the girl back. "I brought some cookies" 

"Great! Put them in the kitchen. I missed you dude! Happy you managed to come... this time" She smirked.

Eliott rolled his eyes wrinkling his nose. On his way to the room, he greeted and gave hugs to people he passed. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed Lucas straight away. He was sitting on the tabletop next to Yann, who was taking care of some salad.

"Hi" Eliott said and seeing Lucas's eyes meeting his, he smiled gently.

"Hi" He answered quietly.

Yann turned with a grin "You came. Great, finish the salad and I'm going back to drinks, don't tell Daphne I didn't finish it tho" He quickly said and before Eliott had a chance to react, Yann walked out of the kitchen, patting his shoulder when he passed him.

Eliott looked at his friend with pure confusion on his face and then looked at Lucas again.

"What was that?" He asked pointing at the place where seconds ago Yann was standing.

Lucas shrugged, resting his hands on the top, besides both of his sides. "It's Yann we are talking about. What do you expect?" He chuckled.

Eliott nodded with a smile and walked to stand next to Lucas, where Yann was standing. He put the box with cookies next to his friend and looked into the bowl.

"What the fuck is this?" He frowned lifting a piece of lettuce with a fork, which was already in the bowl. 

Lucas laughed and Eliott couldn't tell if he was looking at the bowl, or at him. He didn't dare to look up. 

"Pasta and some vegies, plus mayo" Lucas explained and this time Eliott had to look up.

"And what am I supposed to do with it?

"Don't ask me. I have trouble with simple spaghetti. It is beyond my skills" Lucas muttered and Eliott laughed nodding. 

"Firstly, you have to have any skills for something to be beyond them" Eliott pointed out and smiled seeing a grimace at Lucas's face.

_ The cutest. _

The brunet looked back at the bowl and after releasing a heavy sigh, he started to mix everything.

The silence was partly awkward and partly relieving. 

"Beer?" 

Eliott looked up and saw Lucas whose eyes were watching him carefully. He hummed and observed his friend stretching out to reach one of the cans, standing on the other end of the tabletop. Lucas opened each of them and passed one to Eliott who took a sip right away.

He needed more alcohol for this shitshow.

"Thanks" He muttered focusing on the salad which possibly was ready, but Eliott had no idea how it was supposed to look.

"So..." Lucas broke the silence, yet Eliott didn't look up at him. "Did you bring them?" He asked quietly and there was some hesitance while he let these words out of his mouth. 

"What?"

"Your balls. Did you bring them?"

Eliott choked on the beer, coaching right away. 

Lucas laughed and started patting the brunet's back. "I'm sorry" 

Eliott raised his hand asking him to stop and moved slightly away. "It's okay... shit, sorry. Yeah... Basically, I have them all the time"

Lucas laughed quietly and when Eliott looked at him he couldn't see much since the boy dropped his head down.

_ He will bring me death and that's for sure. _

"I've always wanted to have siblings" Lucas spoke after a while.

"I have three of them. I can lend you some-"

"Three?" Lucas gasped raising his head to look at the brunet.

Even if they have known each other for almost two years, they didn't know one another that well. Eliott was meeting with Yann's friends often but it was mostly playing games, watching movies, not much talking. However, he knew a lot about Lucas, since he asked Yann tons of questions about him.

The brunet nodded with a chuckle. "Older sister and two younger brothers" 

"Wow... Christmas must be wild" Lucas smiled softly.

"They are... my mum has two sisters and my father has two brothers and a sister... They all have kids, so it's like a circus when they all come here" 

Lucas giggled, making Eliott raise his head and look at him. 

_ I could make him laugh all the time.  _

He took another sip of the beer, not really knowing what to say. 

"I'm glad... that you came" Lucas muttered looking right into his eyes.

Eliott felt his mouth going dry the moment Lucas finished his sentence. The intensity he had in his eyes, was not helping at all. 

The brunet took another, this time a lot bigger, a sip of beer before nodding.

"Me too... I'm happy that I'm here" He said and smiled softly his eyes not leaving Lucas. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucas asked drinking his beer and truthfully Eliott was a little shocked seeing how much he drank at once. 

He hummed leaning his side against the tabletop, facing the boy sitting next to him. 

"Why did you step back? But I want the true version" 

Eliott felt a little dizzy and he could swear it was getting a little hotter in the room. 

"Why do you think the previous one was not true?" 

Lucas frowned looking at him skeptically "Having a family is nothing new to you, yet you have been ditching us for quite some time" 

Eliott opened his mouth to say something but he closed them right after. He has never been more grateful for Daphne.

"And you two? What are you doing here?"

Lucas looked at her and Eliott followed him, turning his head just to see a frowning girl with hands on her hips.

The brunet stepped back pointing at the bowl.

"Yann was supposed to do it. Where is he?" She sighed looking around the living room behind her.

"When you asked Yann to do it, you should know it would happen" Lucas laughed drinking his beer. 

"It is what you get for trusting men-"

"Hey!" Eliott snorted offended.

Daphne rolled her eyes, yet winked at him after that. "Not you, you two are actually pretty great" 

"Tell me something I don't know" Lucas said nonchalantly and when Eliott glanced at him, he saw again this beautiful smile.

He could stare at it for hours and yet feeling it wouldn't be enough. The way his eyes got smaller, his nose was slightly wrinkled, and these dimples... 

_ Oh God, those dimples. _

When Eliott was a kid, his aunts were squishing his cheeks, screaming they would eat him because he was sooo so cute. He didn't understand that till now. He wouldn't hesitate to bite Lucas, no matter how it sounded.

"Eliott" He heard a louder voice, which made him looked away from Lucas who was staring at him as well.

_ Fuck _ .

He cleared his throat looking at Daphne "What?" 

The girl chuckled, shaking her hand. "Stop drooling and help me with the table" 

"What? I wasn't drooling!" He stuttered feeling his cheeks warm up.

He felt Lucas staring at him as well which wasn't helping at all. 

It is getting too hot in here. 

"Sure" Daphne sniggered and grabbed the brunet's hand pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Are you going to do something about it?"

He hummed raising his eyebrows.

Daphne rolled her eyes, putting the plates on the table, while Eliott was pouring the chips into the bowl.

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about" Daphne lamented and when Eliott looked at her, a frown on her face was speaking for itself.

The brunet shrugged "I was thinking about doing something toda-"

"What?" She screamed and Eliott looked at her skeptically.

"Don't make me regret this" He breathed out.

The girl covered her mouth with her hand "Shit, sorry" She murmured.

"Why are you so excited about it by the way?" Eliott asked resting his hands on the chair standing in front of him, beside the table.

"You two look cute together" She shrugged with a grin. "Everyone is waiting for you to get together finally"

Eliott gulped "What do you mean by everyone?"

"What are you talking about?" Alexia wrapped her arms around Eliott's waist, picking through his arm.

"About how everyone is waiting for Eliott to finally fuck Lucas" Daphne explained and now Eliott was sure that his face was redder than Daphne's sweater. 

"Shut up" He hissed looking around making sure nobody heard.

"Oh, right. This" Alexia muttered not impressed waving her hand.

Eliott scowled looking at her "You too?"

"Man, you two are obvious. Look, he has been staring at you for minutes now" She breathed and following her gaze, Eliott raised his head.

Right away he met Lucas's eyes who quickly looked away, focusing on dressing the Christmas tree with Basile and Yann.

"See?"

Eliott felt a warm flood going through his body. His eyes didn't leave Lucas till the other one's glanced at him again. He really did stare at him.  _ He really did. _

"Go" Alexia whispered and pushed Eliott, hitting his leg with her hip.

Lucas looked away and Eliott bit his lower lip.

"For fuck's sake go" She puffed again and this time before Eliott said anything, Alexia put her hands on his backs and shoved him more harshly.

The brunet turned his head to send her a murderous look, but when he did it, both Alexia and Daphne showed him thumbs up, slightly jumping in excitement.

He took a deep breath in and approached Yann and Lucas, taking one of the ornaments out of the box.

"Do you need any help?" He asked hesitantly.

Yann whined hanging the bauble on the tree "Sure. Daphne brought so many of them that this is insane" 

Lucas chuckled, but when Eliott's eyes reached him, the brunet couldn't tell whether he was smiling or not. He had his head down, focused on the lower part of the tree. Eliott bit his lower lip observing his friend, feeling the stress taking over his whole body. He has never had any problems with his health, yet now he was seriously debating having an arrhythmia. While hanging the ornament Eliott glanced at Yann and when their eyes met, the brunet frowned and threw his head in the opposite direction, ambiguously widening his eyes. Seeing growing confusion on his friend's face, Eliott tiled his head back hopelessly. 

"Yann!" Emma screamed jumping on his back, which made Eliott smirk.

_ Karma is a bitch. Bitch. _

Yann froze looking up at Eliott who could only smile seeing the fear replacing previous confusion. 

Yann hummed glancing back at the girl who had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You need to help me with something in the bedroom"

"In the bedroom?"

"That's was what I said... I think" Emma muttered raising her eyebrows.

"He already drunk too much, something is not clicking" Eliott explained to her before Yann managed to hit his arm.

"Sure... so to the bedroom?" Yann asked glancing again at the girl who smiled softly. 

"To the bedroom" She agreed with a nod.

Yann turned around placing his hands under her knees, supporting Emma.

Eliott grinned "Hey, Yann" 

His friend stooped and looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't forget your balls" He winked and seeing his face turning redder, Eliott knew how the revenge felt like. And it felt fucking awesome. 

His attention was brought back by Lucas's giggle, making Eliott forget about anything which wasn't, obviously, Lucas. The brunet looked at him and seeing these beautiful, blue eyes meeting his own, his heart melted again. 

"Karma huh?" Lucas chuckled.

Eliott hummed smiling like a dumb teenager, being able to hear Lucas's laugh. What was more- he was the one who made him giggle. 

"They are pretty obvious, aren't they?" Lucas broke the silence taking another bauble, hanging it on the tree right after. 

"If you want to say it like that" Eliott snickered and passed another ornament for Lucas to hang.

When the shorter one's fingers brushed against his hand, Eliott quickly took it away, feeling the electrical drizzle coming through his body. Lucas had to feel it as well since he did exactly the same as Eliott. 

They both cleared their throats before returning to dressing up the tree. 

"So" Eliott faltered. "I've been thinking" 

_ This shit is too hard. _

_ I will be single for my whole life. _

After a long while of silence, Lucas turned to look at him.

"You have been thinking...?" He trailed off.

"I've been thinking" Eliott took another attempt. 

_ Use your fucking balls. _

"I've been thinking, that maybe you would like to go out...someday, somewhere" He stammered again, daring to look at his friend. 

Lucas was looking at him, but he quickly turned his head at the tree, putting another decoration on it. Eliott scanned his side profile and he saw that. Lucas was grinning. He tried hard to hide it, but it was a miserable attempt.

"Like a date?" He asked quietly after a while.

"What? No" Eliott panicked but seeing how the corners of Lucas's lips twitched, he wanted to hit himself in the head. "Actually, yes... It would be a date... but only if you want it to be one" He added quickly.

There it was, again. A shy grin. Eliott was the one who made it happen. 

"It would be nice... to go out on a date" Lucas spoke after a while, and this time it was Eliott's turn to grin. The only difference was, he wasn't even trying to hide it. He was grinning so much, that Eliott thought his cheeks would fall off. 

He expelled a relieved breath. "Cool" He nodded.

"Yeah... cool" Lucas agreed.

Eliott could feel his stomach turning upside down, but it was doing it in a way it has never done before. It was something totally different. He felt so relieved, so happy, there was no stress and hurt anymore. The empty and growing whole in his stomach started filling up with a warm and tickling feeling, which Eliott dreamt of never losing. 

_ I asked Lucas to go out. _

_ Lucas said yes. _

_ He said fucking yes. _

"We are more pathetic than they, aren't we?" Lucas chuckled looking up at Eliott.

The brunet followed him smiling softly when their eyes met. "It is literally the most gentle way to say it" 

"Thought so" 

They both laughed quietly at this, spending another few seconds staring at each other. It was Lucas who first broke their contact, reaching for the last decoration. 

He stood next to Eliott, holding a bright star in his hand. 

"Could you bring the ladder?" He asked and Eliott hummed ready to leave. 

When he turned the first thing he saw was Alexia and Daphne standing with arms crossed against their chest with a frown.

The brunet raised his eyebrows questioningly and the only answer he got was Alexia pointing at him, then at Lucas, and right after she showed on Daphne that he should lift him up.

Were they staring for this whole time?

He rolled his eyes and turned again to look at Lucas who looked back at him.

"Did you hear?"

The brunet hummed and trying hard to ignore his heartbeat, Eliott rested his hands on both sides of Lucas's body. Seeing him blushing at the touch, Eliott smiled softly.

"The ladder is not necessary... Ready?" Eliott asked trying his best to hold his steady voice the way it was at that point.

_ Play it cool.  _

Lucas just nodded turning his head onto the tree. Seconds later Eliott wrapped his arms around Lucas's sides and lifted the boy up watching him put the star on the very top of the tree. 

"Done" He heard a voice from above and gently put Lucas on the floor, yet his hands didn't plan on leaving his body.

Lucas was standing in front of him, his head raised, sparkling eyes looking at him and cheeks pinkish. 

_ Beautiful.  _

He didn't even know for how long they have been staring at each other, but the thing which pushed him back to reality was Lucas's face coming closer to his. 

_ He is not. _

The brunet cleared his throat and tighten his grip on his hips, making Lucas stop. Seeing the fear and shame on his face Eliott again wanted to hit himself. 

_ Why are you so fucking subtle? _

"I want to" He muttered quickly. "But not with these two psychos staring at us from the corner" He added with a soft smile. 

Lucas quickly turned his head and all he could see was Daphne and Alexia acted as if they were busy with something.

"Right" He whispered and laughed more loudly, resting his temple on Eliott's chest. 

His heart started beating faster at the touch, and maybe he could stress about Lucas feeling it through his shirt. At this point he wanted him to feel it. Eliott, as you might notice, wasn't great with using his words. The better way to say Lucas how much he meant to him was by showing it to him through little things. He could say to him how beautiful he was or how cute he could be. He could scream how much he wanted to kiss him, take him out to the cinema, or sleep next to him. But whenever he opened his mouth, he had to close it right after. He needed time. Eliott didn't want to hurry things. He felt an urge to appreciate every second of this, of the beginning of their story. He wanted it to last forever. 

The brunet moved his hands from Lucas's hips to his back and pulled him closer to his body. After a little hesitation, Eliott placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, feeling Lucas's fingers tighten on his shirt on the back. 

Even if he wanted to spend the whole night, holding Lucas next to his body, they had to separate. Sitting on the other ends of the table or couch they still managed to keep their eyes on each other, sharing soft smiles.

When they all ate what girls had made, some of the people went out to smoke and the rest started preparing the movie, snacks, and obviously the couch and pillows for everyone.

Food, movies, and alcohol. The definition of a perfect meeting. 

When Eliott noticed that Lucas was standing alone with his beer and phone in his hands in the kitchen, he approached him.

"Can I?" He asked unsurely, not wanting to disturb Lucas anyhow. 

The boy raised his head and nodded straight away, putting the mobile phone in his pocket. "You don't have to ask" Lucas chuckled, smiling softly.

Eliott smiled seeing the sparkles on his eyes. He always got these after even one single can of beer. 

_ Cute _ . 

"It turned out pretty good," Lucas said and Eliott nodded with a smile, leaning against the tabletop.

"Actually, better than I have thought" He answered, his eyes not leaving Lucas.

"Same... I was kind of scared you wouldn't show up-"

"But I did. And I'm happy I did" Eliott muttered seeing how close Lucas was standing, looking straight into his eyes, lowering his gaze on the other's lips.

Lucas nodded. "Me too" 

"Guys!" Emma yelled, "The movie is ready!" 

"Should we?" Eliott asked with a sigh and seeing a little bit of annoyance at Lucas's face, he smiled gently.

_ Me too. I would like to stay here with you too.  _

When they entered the living room, Eliott wouldn't hide his smile, seeing two special seats left for them. Next to each other. His eyes drifted to Alexia, who was smiling at him and pointed at the seats with her head. The brunet winked at her, mouthing "Thank you".

Eliott felt a little awkward. He could feel a little tense atmosphere between him and Lucas. Sitting next to him, wasn't something new to him, yet it was something to do after partly making it obvious he was interested in him. 

It was dark in a room, and the only source of light was the movie when the screen brightened up from time to time. 

They were sitting next to each other, arms brushing against the other one's. Eliott felt like he was supposed to do something, but having Yann next to his other side made things a little more uncomfortable. 

The tension and awkwardness were unbearable after one hour and Eliott needed to change it.

_ Fuck. It s now or never.  _

He moved his arm up and rested it on the sofa, right behind Lucas's head. When the other one didn't do anything, Eliott closed his eyes tightly cursing at himself for making it look even weirder than it already was. The thoughts about how to take it back were brushed away, when Lucas moved a little closer to him, resting his head on Eliott's shoulder.

_ He did not.  _

The brunet's heart stopped just to fasten up after seconds. Eliott slid his arm from the sofa, now resting it on Lucas's shoulder making the other one move even more closer, hugging to his side.

Eliott breathed out with a relieved glancing at Lucas, who tiled his head back feeling Eliott's head moving. 

He smiled softly, which was answered by Lucas's grin and a bite of his lower lip. Eliott brushed his shoulder with his fingers and looked at the tv again. When Lucas did the same, Eliott rested his head against Lucas's, finally being able to focus on watching the movie. 

This was by far, the best Christmas party they had ever had. Eliott didn't know how to name it or explain, but all he cared about was, that Lucas liked him back. At least he hoped so, but everything seemed like he did.

Lucas liked him back and he agreed on a date. 

Yann has never been right. This time Eliott was mad that he didn't listen to him earlier... Yet, when he looked at his friend and saw his hand on Emma's tight, while she was hugging to his side, the brunet grinned. 

_ Not only me, huh.  _

The party didn't last long and when it had finished Eliott walked Lucas to his home. For the first time, their conversation didn't seem to be awkward or weird. It was like it used to be months ago. The only difference was, months ago they were walking arm to arm, their fingers gently brushing from time to time. It was Eliott who, while explaining to Lucas the topic of his project, moved his hand and carefully grabbed the other's hand with his heart beating faster than it was seconds ago. 

Lucas didn't take it away. He moved his fingers, locking them with Eliott's in a tight grip, making Eliott smile through words he was letting out. 

The brunet glanced at him and again seeing a smile on Lucas's head which was dropped, he knew it was the best gift he could get. 

Lucas laughed quietly stopping in front of his fence. 

Eliott frowned, but he giggled himself seeing that grin on Lucas's face.

The other one shook his head. "Nothing, just... I'm happy" Je said and Eliott felt the warm wave flooding his body from his toes, up to the head.

"Me too. It has been a good party" Eliott said standing in front of the shorter one. 

Lucas nodded as he answers and looked back through his arms on his house. 

_ Now or never. _

When Lucas turned his head back, Eliott leaned forward softly brushing his lips against Lucas's. He didn't move away, waiting for any reaction from Lucas, who did nothing. The brunet bit his lower lip with a sigh, ready to move away, when he felt fingers tightening on the material of his shirt before he got pulled closer, feeling Lucas crushing their lips together. He quickly put his hands on Lucas's hips giving the kiss back, feeling the butterflies in his stomach trying to escape through his body. He, himself, pulled Lucas closed to his own body and smiled hearing a quiet moan let into the kiss. Lucas's hand moved up to his neck, brushing the back of his hair, making Eliott's body shudder a little. Eliott's one hand moved to Lucas's back supporting his body, which started to move back, because of the pressure he was giving with his own body. 

He didn't expect their first kiss to be this intense, but maybe it was led by an alcohol rushing in their blood. The truth was, neither of them drunk much this evening, and even if they did, it was a long time ago, and the coldness surrounding them would make it evaporate. 

After a while, Eliott pulled slightly away breathing heavily, trying to catch more air, pressing his forehead against Lucas's whose breath was fast and precarious.

"Wow" Eliott muttered licking his own lips from the saliva left from the kiss, glancing at Lucas.

Lucas muttered quietly with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, and swollen "Mhm"

Eliott chuckled closing his eyes "You are so fucking beautiful Lucas" He whispered, feeling Lucas's body shudder under his hands. 

_ This was the best gift. _

The taller one brushed his lips again and moved away, his eyes not leaving the other boy. 

"This is where we say goodbye" He sighed, moving his hands back, on Lucas's hips.

"We do" Lucas answered biting his lower lip, smiling widely. 

Eliott smirked and took his hands away, taking a step back. "So... later?" 

"Later" Lucas nodded leaning against the fence, grabbing the handle. 

The brunet smiled and walked away, but after some steps, he turned around and approached Lucas to kiss him tenderly, pressing his body against the fence. The sudden moan left Lucas's mouth, being thrown into the kiss, his arms wrapping the taller's neck immediately. 

This time it was Lucas, who moved his hand to Eliott's chest, reluctantly pushing him away. 

"Go" He breathed out, tilting his head back to look at Eliott. 

The brunet whined and laughed seeing how pathetic this might look. He stepped back again, still holding Lucas's sides. 

The other one laughed, taking Eliott's hands out of his body "Go, you idiot" He said with a wide smile, pressing the back of his head against the fence, watching Eliott.

He sighed and walked backward, still smiling at the other one. He turned around after a second knowing it would;t work out while watching Lucas.

"Hey, Eliott" He heard a loud voice, which made him stop and turn to look back. "Thank you" 

Eliott frowned confused, looking at Lucas who giggled under his nose. "For bringing your balls" 

The brunet rolled his eyes, finally feeling relieved, as if someone took the weight from his back. He raised his middle finger, at which Lucas sent him a kiss in the air. 

"Now go... and text me when you get home" 

_ He cares.  _

Eliott nodded smiling softly, this time watching Lucas disappearing behind the fence. He tilted his head back smiling stupidly at himself. A quiet laugh came out of him, as Eliott turned around starting to walk to his house. When he felt a vibration in his pocket, he pulled the mobile out and grinned seeing the message. 

I wish for you to be happy. 

Eliott had never been happier.

That day and every day after that.

Eliott loved Christmas. Eliott loved Lucas. 

And what was even more important, Lucas, the source of his happiness, loved him back.


End file.
